I Am... All of Me
"I Am... All of Me" is the main theme of Shadow the Hedgehog and plays either when getting an Invincibility item or when fighting Devil Doom. It was performed by Crush 40. This returns as a unlockable song for Sonic Generations. Lyrics ::I see no, hear no evil ::Black writings on the wall ::Unleashed a million faces ::And one by one they fall ::Black-hearted evil or ::Brave-hearted hero ::I am all, I am all, I am ::I... I... I... I am! ::Here we go buddy ::Here we go buddy ::Here we go ::Here we go buddy ::Here we go ::Go ahead and try to see through me ::Do it if you dare (dare!) ::One step forward, two steps back ::I'm here (One step forward, two steps back) '' ::''Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT! ::Can you see all of me? ::Walk into my mystery ::Step inside and hold on for dear life ::Do you remember me? ::Capture you or set you free ::I am all, I am all of me ::(I am, I am all of me) ::I am... (I am, I'm all of me) ::I am... (I am, I'm all of me) ::I am... (I am, I'm all of me) ::(Here we go) ::I see and feel the evil ::My hands will crush them all ::You think you have the answer ::While I laugh and watch you fall ::Black-hearted evil or ::Brave-hearted hero ::I am all I am all I am ::I... I... I... I am! ::Here we go buddy ::Here we go buddy ::Here we go ::Here we go buddy ::Here we go ::Go ahead and try to see through me ::Do it if you dare (dare!) ::One step forward two steps back ::I'm here (One step forward, two steps back) ::Do it... Do it... Do it... DO IT! ::Can you see all of me? ::Walk into my mystery ::Step inside and hold on for dear life ::Do you remember me? ::Capture you or set you free ::I am all, I am all of me ::(I am, I am all of me) ::I am... I am, I'm all of me ::I am... I am, I'm all of me ::I am... I am, I'm all of me ::(here we go) ::I am... ::I am everyone, everywhere ::Anyhow, any way, any will, or any day... ::I am... ::I am everyone, everywhere ::Anyhow, any way, any will, or any day... ::I am! I am! I am! ::I am! I am! I am! ::I am! ::Do it... do it... do it... DO IT! ::Can you see all of me? ::Walk into my mystery ::Step inside and hold on for dear life ::Do you remember me? ::Capture you or set you free ::I am all, I am all of me ::(I am, I am all of me!) ::I am... I am, I'm all of me ::I am... I am, I'm all of me ::I am... I am, I'm all of me ::(Here we go, here we go) ::I am, I am, I'm all of me! ::(Here we go) ::I am, I am all of me... Connection to Game *''Black writings on the wall'' - The Black Arms OR the writings on Professor Gerald Robotnik's Prison Cell. *''Black-hearted evil'' - Black Doom/Shadow (Evil version of events) *''Brave-hearted hero'' - Shadow becoming a hero and saving the world when Sonic couldn't. *''I see and feel the evil'' - Shadow can sense the Black Arms since he is part Black Arms. *''My hands will crush them all'' - Shadow stopping the Black Arms from destroying the world OR Black Doom trying to destroy the human race. *''You think you have the answer'' - Many different people telling Shadow who he is, where he came from, and his past. *''I laugh and watch you fall'' - Black Doom using Shadow to get the Chaos Emeralds. *''Do you remember me?'' - Shadow trying to regain his memory OR Shadow not knowing who Black Doom is. *''Capture you or set you free'' - Shadow doesn't remember who his allies are OR Shadow trying to figure out if he was made for good or evil *''Unleash a million faces'' - The immense numbers of the Black Arms. *''And one by one they fall'' - The Black Arms falling down to New Earth OR Shadow slowly taking out the Black Arms/G.U.N. agents *''One step forward, two steps back'' - Whenever Shadow gets close to discovering his past he always returns to square one. *''Walk into my mystery'' - Shadow trying to remember who he is. Trivia *The song contains reference to "What I'm Made of..."; one of lyrics in that song was "Like a million faces/I recognize them all/And one by one/they all become a number as they fall". *The song replaced "Who I Am," the original theme song for Shadow the Hedgehog. *With this song included as background music for Sonic Generations, it is the only piece of music from a Sonic game that did NOT have Sonic as the main character (Shadow was the main character in this game). Category:Theme songs